Last Man on Earth
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: People... Well men including me at times think it would be wonderful to be the last man on Earth. Well that's quite the opposite and Naruto will prove it. Hehehehe poor Naruto. Redone


**I Do Not Own Naruto – Ha can sue me now bitches **

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** – jutsus being announced

"_**Brat**_**"** – demon/god speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**Last Man on Earth**

Summary: People... Well men including me at times think it would be wonderful to be the last man on Earth. Well that's quite the opposite and Naruto will prove it. Hehehehe, poor Naruto.

It was during the last part of the Chuunin exams when Oto and Suna invaded Konoha. Sandaime was performing the seals for a forbidden Kinjutsu when the Shodai and Nidaime rushed him making him summon something different than the Shinigami. A black sphere appeared above the Sandaime before from the inside to the out it started to glow white. With an explosion of light a beautiful pale haired lady having black and white for hair colors, and dressed in a black kimono appeared were the orb was before.

**"I am Yami"** said the lady floating in mid-air drawing everyone's attention as she took a look around her surroundings. To her nothing escaped her eyes. She looked inside the Sandaime's body to see his lungs damaged from his smoking, the Ichibi and the toad boss battling it out in the far distance, and even Jiraiya the toad sannin stopping in mid run to stare at a few beautiful female civilians dressed in their undergarments running from a burning building. But caught her attention the most was that Orchimaru possessing a female body.

It angered her beyond belief that a male was stealing a female's body.

"You dare steal a female's body. I see men had not changed so I WILL CHANGE THEM" said Yami as a pure white katanna appeared in her hands.

**"ENJOY YOUR NEW LIVES YOU PATTHEIC MALES"** she yelled as she threw her katanna into the ground. As the sword entered the ground, from the spot billions of white Sakura pedals came out which spread in all directions doing something extraordinary. From the pedals snow started to come out and cover everything with a nice layer of snow. While the females it hit only felt a nice comfortable sensation like a mothers hug the males felt something worse.

When it hit a male he would collapse to his knees in a massive amount a pain. It felt like a massive parasite was sinking into your system and burning you up from the inside before feeling their body change from the inside out. As it came across the land, the snow turned every male to a scream pile of mess on the ground while the females looked at them confused. Other males who saw what happened tried to outrun it but were eventually over-token. Even people who resorted to building and underground bunkers were not safe as the snow melted to water and sunk through the openings to attach to them.

Some of the first to go down in pain was the Sandaime followed by Orchimaru and 3 of his guards that were male. All the fighting had stopped to watch this disaster. Men were dropping left and right and no one could escape.

Currently it was now approaching the place where Naruto was at fighting Gaara. He didn't know what the white snow heading toward him was but the Kyuubi did and didn't like it.

"**I'm not going to miss my chance"** muttered a voice in his mind

Before the pedals throwing snow all around got near him, Naruto was wrapped up in an extremely powerful red charka ball that somehow absorbed the snow around him protecting him but also knocked him unconscious.

In a little over an hour the whole male populace went from in the billions to one. The Bijuu except for Kyuubi who are all female escaped attempted to escape from their prisoners and failed not knowing what method to use while this phenomenon.

With Yami

Watching all the men all around me falling to the ground in pain made me smirk a bit. I watched as their bodies change before the female's eyes. They were turning into females. This will changed this world a lot and on a plus side this would prevent a lot of wars for a while. Kami and the Shinigami had messed with his and other dimensions loads of times so now it was his turn. But watching the Sandaime she saw that even though he was turning into a female, he didn't had much time to experience the full effects of it.

"**Oh that won't do"** she smirked waving her hand making the snow glow. Slowly the elderly all around who were being turned to females experience more pain and the females who were older only started to heat up and sweat as they all started to become younger.

"**Have fun"** she muttered before disappearing in a black

The invasion was immediately called off as the females of the Konoha, Suna, and Oto went back to their nation with the no transformed males to try and make heads and tails of the situation.

**A few Days Later in the newly extended Konoha's hospital**

In Konoha the females got together and made more room for the new patents. All around screams were going off as the 'men' were waking up to find out they were female and some were younger as well.

Females were seen trying to calm down the massive amount of patients in order to have some sort of order. It wasn't until a younger Tsunade came back to find a solution to the problem and to bash heads in that they calm down.

Tsunade took charge immediately and set off to find a possible solution to changing them back but even with her advanced medical knowledge she couldn't get anywhere. The only solution to the problem was to repopulate the male population through reproduction. But they hit another road block when they looked in the sperm bank and found out due to the weird phenomenon the cells were all killed off. It seemed this was the way the human race dies out.

Now

Tsunade was going through a research book on the human body in the Hokage Tower to which one would look outside; you would see a massive amount of females walking about with other females helping them getting used to their new body. To the side on the desk was some paperwork but what stood out the most of the paperwork was the missing persons file on one Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A possible being that may show a result way of turning people back. She already had the available female Anbu out and looking for him and was about to ask for a status when Shizune had come running in with her pet pig Ton-ton.

"Tsunade-sama the Anbu squad you sent out found a red and black sphere. It's pretty large in size. The Anbu squad are bringing it to the middle of Konoha square" finished Shizune as Tsunade stood up and walked off to the destination with Shizune following.

**Konoha Square (It's in the middle of the Village)**

"What is this?" asked Tsunade walking towards the large red and black sphere that was being crowded by the females. Placing her hand on it she felt that it was a hard structure for texture and it felt like a smooth crystal. She could even feel the heat coming from it.

"We don't know Tsunade-sama. We found it while we were on patrol" said the purple hair Anbu

"Where exactly was this found?" asked Shizune

"It was found outside the village in the battle area Uzumaki Naruto was last seen before the accident" said the Anbu

"What! Naruto!" yelled out a voice revealing it to be a pink hair girl as she raced to the front followed by blonde haired girl and a blue haired Hyuuga.

"Is there a chance Na-Naruto-kun can be in th-there" said Hinata

"Well yes that can be one. He did had the strongest Bijuu sealed in him and all the Bijuu attempted to break free during the crisis. Except we didn't know anything about the Kyuubi's attempt since there was no reports on it be around" said Tsunade since it was a now know fact that Naruto was the Kyuubi container. Tsunade stated he needs to be found because of the Uzumaki's long-tivity bloodline and charka can be the answer to this. Plus Kyuubi can boost the bloodline up.

"Well there is only one way to find out to find out" finished Tsunade as sent charka to her palm and touched the sphere causing it to start to crack. Everyone took a step back as the sphere glowed and exploded into smoke.

When the smoke cleared in place of the sphere was a teen knocked out on the floor while a woman was standing over him looking up and around. Everyone was looking their appearance as they were different from the standard humans. The women had fire red hair with red eyes and black slits. She was wearing a firm fitting red kimono with black heals. What were most shocking and non-human features about her, were her 2 red fox ears and her 9 red fox tails.

For the teen it was surprisingly enough since he was still a MALE and ALIVE. He had on a yellow kimono with blue sandals. He had long blonde hair (Madara like) that ran to the middle of his back and surprisingly 2 blonde fox ears and 10 yellow tails.

The blonde finally started open his eyes to show that they were a pair of blue eyes with black slit. The red hair looked down at the male and smirked before speaking.

**"Naruto-kun I really like to see where your life goes on from here but I have other things to do. But you owe me big time and I will come to collect eventually" **said the red hair as she disappeared in a pillar of flames.

"Crazy bitch" he muttered slowly getting to his feet while trying to get use to his new body. Once he got a hang of it he saw a crowd of people looking at him in shock.

"What?" asked Naruto

"Do you know anything that happened" asked Tsunade gaining his attention

"Not after the invasion and when those white pedals throwing snow were heading towards me. Why do you ask and how come I don't see a single male around" asked Naruto

"Well it's like this..." Tsunade proceeded to tell Naruto everything that happened and Naruto was in total shock before he started to laugh.

"So Sasuke-teme is a female. Where is he? Oh this is too good. Mister I'm going to revive my clan can no longer do so now that he is a female. Maybe he can take that stick out of his ass" laughed Naruto

"Well yeah" said Tsunade while thinking _'Did he only get the fact that Sasuke was turned into a girl. Wait I'll give him some time. According to the records he wasn't the brightest of the bunch'_

"Wweelll…wait I'm the last male now. Crap I didn't prepare for this. I guess I should lay down now. I'm going home" muttered Naruto as he began to leave but was stopped as a crowd of females blocking his path

"I...We can't let that happen" said Tsunade walking up to him.

"Why is that?" he asked clearly confused

"You are the last male in the elemental nations and because of that it is up to you to repopulate the human race. Many nations would try to steal you. I'm going to have to put you under complete lock down so you won't escape or be kidnapped" said Tsunade

"Well you have to catch me first. I have you known that even Anbu have trouble catching me" he yelled but Tsunade was a step ahead and hit a pressure point to paralyze him.

"Yes I read the reports of it and plus you need to get used to your new body like the others. So you escaping right now is a small chance" smirked Tsunade

"You make me sick" he growled out to which the other ladies smirked at.

**Pairings well just guess he is the last male on Earth.**


End file.
